Patrome vs Peddie
by PatromeShipper
Summary: When new American bad boy comes along does he start to stir things up with patricia and jerome or is there nothing to stir. rated T for a few swear word
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The newbie, Jerome and Patricia**

**Patricia's POV**

Yay, I can't wait to go back to Anubis and see everyone! When I finally got into the house it looked as though no one came yet. I set my suitcases down and headed to the living room

"Who are you?" I said with a not so nice tone.

"Hey I'm Eddie and you are?" The Strange, weird talking blonde boy said scanning me from head to toe.

"Ugh, you're American?" I said with a little disgusted look on my face, I mean we already have Nina here and then another one shows up. Great.

"I'm guessing by the tone of your voice you don't really like any outsiders, do you?" Eddie said.

"So... Freddie is it? Isn't anyone here yet?" I said quickly before giving him a chance to reply to my first question.

"It's Eddie!" He said with a smirk on his face. "And yeah, there is this tall skinny dude called...urm-" I cut him off as I ran towards the guy Freddie was on about.

"Jerome!" I screamed a wee bit too loud.

"Trixie!" he said as we released each other from the bear hug. "Oh I missed you so much, I felt like last year we didn't get to spend enough time with each other because of the whole joy going missing thing." He said looking deep into my eyes.

"If you two are going to lip lock, please, get a room." Eddie laughed.

"What?" Jerome and I said in unison with a really confused look on my face.

"Ok, I get it you haven't seen your girlfriend in a while but no need to smackaroo in my face."

**Jerome's POV**

"We are most certainly not dating." Patricia corrected.

That hurt a little. Considering me and Mara didn't really know each other as much as we thought we decided to split up, it was a mutual decision, I know everyone says that but it really was.

"And besides Jerome's already got a girlfriend." She continued.

"Actually me and Mara split up." I confessed.

"Shut up!" Patricia said with a shocked face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 –The Rest Of The House Members**

1 hour later

**Eddie's POV**

That British chick with the red hair is well hot! She seems pretty close to Jerome or as I like to call him Jerry, but they both stated they weren't dating each other, but both single.

By now I think everyone that lives here has arrived, spoke too soon.

"Joooooyyyyyy!" The red head screamed while my ear drums busted

"Oh, I've missed you so much." Patricia said while hugging this tanned, dark haired girl named Joy, or Patricia said joy in excite, I really don't know.

"Oh who's this?" 'So called Joy' asked

"That's Freddie." Patricia said. "American." She whispered loudly

"I heard that."

"You were suppose to." Patricia said making it sound like it was so obvious

"Hey, it's actually Eddie." I told the tanned girl.

"Hi, I'm Joy. She replied.

Joy went and sat next to Patricia who was next to Jerome. I sensed some tension between Jerry and a tanned short girl with curly hair that must be Mara.

**Amber's POV**

5:00 PM

After about 3 hours of catching up, I had a great idea.

"So since we have school tomorrow I thought that we could all go out to a restaurant or go clubbing."

"Ohh, Ams I was really looking forward to Trudy's cooking" Alfie moaned which really pissed me off.

"Look Alfie Trudy will be making our meals for the rest of the school year let's make our last night of total freedom worth it."

"I'm with blonde" The 'I'm-so-perfect' American agreed.

"Ok Lets go." Patricia said while leading all the girls upstairs.

So as we were getting into some sexy outfits we started to gossip about the boys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Hair, Make-Up And Boys**

**AN/ This is just a conversation between the girls on how they feel about certain guys.**

Once all the girl got changed they all went into Patricia, Mara and Joy's room to get their hair and make-up done.

**Amber's POV**

"So Mara? What happened between you and Jerome over the Holz?" I questioned

"It's none of your business!" Mara said without making any eye contact.

"Oh come on Mara we all want to know." Joy agreed with me.

"We just grew apart, he's just not the guy for me." Mara explained with no facial expression whatsoever.

"So what about you and Fabian?" I asked Nina.

"I missed him a lot over the holiday I'm Just so glad I can spend much more time with him this year.

**Patricia's POV**

When Nina said she was so glad about spending time with Fabian, Joy pulled a face showing that she just didn't want Nina yapping on about Fabian. I guess she's still not over the fact that Fabian likes Nina not her, even though Joy's dating Mick

"So... what about the new boy?" Amber asked looking deep into everyone's face waiting for someone to start drooling when she mentioned Freddie.

"Ugh, Freddie, I think he is going to be a right pain in the ass." I protested.

"It's Eddie, not Freddie." Mara corrected.

"Oh whatever, he's still going to be a pain!" I said for the second time.

Amber starting scribble down some notes on her pink heart covered notebook with her pink pen that had a feathery ball of fluff on top. Then she showed it to all of us.

Couples Of Anubis:

Amber – Alfie

Nina – Fabian

Joy - Mick

Eddie

Patricia

Jerome

Mara

All the girls read it and gossiped a little bit more, then headed downstairs to meet with the boys to go to a club.


End file.
